stranded_on_earthfandomcom-20200214-history
Disrespectful Players
|-|Foreword= This page is a compilation of all of the rulebreakers in Stranded On Earth: The First Strike. If your name is on the list, then an admin must have caught you breaking rules. Once you are on the list, there is no way off of it. If being on the list upsets you so much, you should have thought things through before breaking rules after being warned of the consequences. Robonack has two rules that should be followed, and if they are broken, whoever broke them goes onto the list, and depending on the severity, they will be put on the ban list. To look at the complete list of rules, click here. |-|Disrespectful Players List= This list is the regular list of disrespectful players. It is not a ban list. * Albertchico - Used excessive swearing and racial slurs. * zeac123 - Asked for admin, built on other players' bases without permission repeatedly. * mrkayden - Spammed dubstep gun, ignored other users asking him to stop. * ROBL0XdotC0M - Speedhacks and spammed on a base. * ZackJerm - Teamkill hacks. * Partymonsterz - Stole kills and spammed dubstep gun. * VampireRacers - Threatened to lag a server, used racial slurs. * matecturte - Launches players via Devil's Launcher off of the map. * ragincajunsaint - Lots of racism and swearing. * rayew2 - Called people "hacking mother ####er" and went on to talk about sexual things. * DragonLoverAndTamer - Copious amounts of cussing, claims a user is a hacker. * beastpro16 - Called an admin a liar, claimed to be best friends with speedydude900, and literally gave permission to go onto this list. (10/10 I remember this one and it's still funny) * hiimrichtofen - Asked for admin, kept misspelling "nein". * ezreal12345 - Kept asking for absurd amounts of cash, asked for admin, and never stopped pestering robonack * SecretiveMikety - Followed both CMs into another game and asked for cash. * connorb39 - Begged for admin, acted as though he was better than everyone, and called everyone "noobs, nitches and dicjk" (Strikes: 3) * Diogo0fixe22 - Calling wiki editors and other users hackers, using bad language towards them. * ncm3135 - Speedhacks. * Bloodyuincorn41 - Constant abuse of Shadowfire STORM, shooting at everyone with it. * destryoer13qwa - Didn't read description to find out new updates, claimed a user was hacking when they had perks, calling everyone "fegits" in the comments, calling names, being a troll (Strikes: 3) * badlordjosh - Constant bragging about being rich (even after being asked to stop), being rude to players on server * isaac123451 - Constant abuse with RPG-7 against other players with no mercy. (Strikes: 2) * zombieswinner - Blocked off a PAP machine * natinator8 - Continued to use Hades' Touch even when asked not to by multiple people. * theepicgamer1212 - Attempted cash exploit, spammed dubstep gun when asked not to, insulted a wiki editor. (Strikes: 2) * RaceCarNinja - Continued use of Hades' Touch despite multiple times being asked to stop by another user. * gijones - Claiming to be an admin, hacking cash. * VenturainTaleIsBoss - Continual use of dubstep gun, even when asked not to, which ended up crashing another user. (Strikes: 2) * 2COOl4U104 - Continual use of multiple weapons when asked to stop using them from multiple people. (Strikes: 3) * silentambush1 - Relentlessly spammed Dubstep Gun when asked not to. Claims he has a history of Dubstep Gun spam and didn't get in trouble for it. (Strikes: 3) * elvinclaros - Claiming to be an admin and trolling. (Strikes: 5) * finnthehaman2 - CONTINUOUSLY spamming Hade's Touch and Flaregun despite people asking him not to. Trolling players by shooting them with AWP to trip them. (Strikes: 2) * deathkiller274894 - Spamming dubstep gun regardless of requests to stop from 2 admins and a Wikia Editor. Swearing at players. Disrespecting an admin. (Strikes: 3) * remyone - Continuously spammed M202 FLASH regardless of being asked not to by a Wikia Editor and a regular player. Claims he can't get in trouble because he's friends with robonack, when that is not the case.(lol) Trolling. * austin08123 - Asking for admin a lot, swearing at an admin, being disrespectful to others in general. Trying to kill a player with M202 FLASH. (Strikes: 3) * Karnage2000 - Spammed Dubstep Gun when asked not to, wouldn't pull it out near a Wikia Editor but would run off and start spamming it again, which caused a Wikia Editor to crash. (Strikes: 2) * blackcat311r - Trolling and Insulting a Wikia Editor and what it means to be a Wikia Editor, Spammed Dubstep Gun when asked not to. (Strikes: 2) * faszz124 - Spammed RPG-7 when asked not to by multiple people. * JoeSM - Continuously spammed Dubstep Gun when asked not to, then left to a different server because he was asked not to spam. * theblackplague123 - Spammed Hades' Touch when asked not to multiple times, disrespecting a player, said other players were whining to him about him spamming guns earlier in the day and that he didn't want to hear complaints again.(Strikes: 4) * aclantic - Hacking cash. * asandoval13 - Claiming an admin is a hacker, then continuing the argument by only saying ad hominems and red herrings. * waroftheworlds101 - Spamming chat, not stopping when asked to. Spoiled the sungun code when told not to. (Strikes: 3) * maelone - Being rude in chat, spamming chat. (Strikes 2) * tercopete - Spamming chat and being rude to players, not stopping when asked (Strikes: 3) * ooryan1286 - Swearing at players and thinking he is allowed to push people around, didn't stop swearing/yelling when asked by two wiki editors. Called Guests stupid. (Strikes: 4) * minecraft46094 - Did not stop using dubstep gun when asked three times * ~MimiDeeDee03 - Built on a player's base (after being asked not to.) and blocked the entrance. Did not remove blockade after being asked multiple times. * ~ROLANBLOX - Built on player's base after being asked not to * ~halo3master212 - Asked for exploits to gain cash * Spyromania: Continuously swore at people in a server, after being warned not to do so 4 times. (Strikes: 3) * Imchristian05: Swore at people in a server and called people idiots. * Shrei - Swore continuously and kept asking a wiki editor what "exploit they used" (in order to get money) (Strikes: 2) * SCP090 - Claimed to be admin, spammed flaregun when asked not to do so. (Strikes: 2) * SneakyPhrozen: Insulting the game repeatedly, telling a Wikia Editor (Also means Moderator since we moderate small issues) to "smd" multiple times, trying to send an extended message from an editor to speedy telling him that his game is shit * AsianRiceHat: Partners in Crime with SneakyPhrozen (Was the one asking for bans) * KawaiiPuro: Partners in Crime With SneakyPhrozen * ~MrSmur - Leading zombies into players * ~ring2014 - Bothering a player who was building a base * OutragousExp3rt - Leaked Sungun code in comments. * Hellyeha - Code spoilers. * machinegun2007 - Code spoilers. * laslonukedrey - Using speed glitches on different servers after being told not to use them multiple times. Completely disregards the rules whilst an admin isn't around. (Strikes: 2) * adamek258 - Excessive swearing at a player * rocky234465 - Spoiling the sungun code. * 03182002 - Spamming words related to feces in chat, even when asked to stop multiple times by two people. * djofw - Spoiled code in-game twice, even when warned, then threatened to spoil it in the comments section or home page. * tbob123456789 - Spamming "noobs" in chat, even when told to stop by multiple people. * xxdogpersonthingxx - Code spoiler. * devinplaysmc1245 - Glitching, was told to stop. * ShockingWaterman - Threatened robo with account deletion for "being an asshole" when devin was told to stop. * dbug07 - Demanded an exploited server not be shutdown, continued to claim they bought "the game" for 6 dollars. * ~carlo100 - Alleged exploitation. Will be looked into. * LUCKYSHOP - Spamming flaregun when asked not to. * trogvision - Insulting speedy based on music in the game * nike3118 - Calling someone a racial slur. * dalenthedestroyer - Hacking Player Points for himself and other players (Strikes: 4) * ~gunforhire223 - Owning Hacked Player Points * MitragemPT - ~Owning Hacked Player Points, spoiling sungun code in chat * ~kickit08 - Owning Hacked Player Points * ~shark2006 - Owning Hacked Player Points * bascentbentos - Insulting players, swearing at players, and saying innappropriate things around children Even after a year after being apprehended previously, they still do the same offenses in the game. (Strikes: 2) * DarthVader71105 - Speedglitching when warned not to. * RobloxGaming255 - Repeatedly telling people the Sungun code, and completely disregards the rules of the game. (Strikes: 3, 1 week ban) * dimas011 - Speedglitching, was asked not to multiple times. * superlizardking - Shooting players with a PTRS-41, even after being warned more than five times. Repeatedly insults admins for doing their job when he breaks rules. Always acts obnoxious towards other players, and told a player that they suck balls. (Strikes: 3) * Edwin6787 - Calling players noobs when asked to stop, completely blows off people who tell him he's breaking a rule. * mrt2004 - Spoiling sun gun code, even when warned not to. Insulted an administrator in the game, on the wikia, and in the game's comments when they punished a player for breaking rules. (Strikes: 2) * futureisticcheetah19 - Insulting a player and his mother, and spamming in chat. Uses OBC as an arrogant reason to talk down to people. (Strikes: 3) * Freakingfox - Code spoilers on multiple occasions. * XxCubazxX - Spammed the dubstep gun when told not to multiple times. * StevenMisfits - Spammed the dubstep gun immediately when told not to after spamming it a little. Speedglitching, continued to speedglitch after his walkspeed was reset more than once. (Strikes: 2) * reigameru - Built on a player's base multiple times when asked to stop, blocked the player's base entrances on purpose multiple times when told to stop, and constantly begged an admin for cash using whisper chat, even after being told to stop twice. Being obnoxious towards a player via whisper chat when told to stop. (Strikes: 3) * mrkingraptor - Code spoiler. * Robert1002845 - Spoiled the code right after mrkingraptor, and asked mrkingraptor for the code, causing mrkingraptor to spoil it. Was previously warned about spoiling the code, but claims he wasn't.(Strikes: 2) * MadlyAli56: Spammed Devil's Launcher when asked not to, being disrespectful to the player whom asked them to stop. * cifrovoj - Spoiled the sungun code, and was being rude to a player when they told him he broke a rule. (Strikes: 2) * Scorch1262CW - Calling names and insulting players. (Strikes: 2) * ultimetkaleb - In cahoots with scorch. * nasty5499 - Spoiled sungun code. * dieinafire4t6y8yiuoi - Hacking cash. (Strikes: 1~2 Week Ban) * plmanabhan - Spamming dubstep gun, was talked to about it in the past on multiple occasions. * gameroner - Spamming chat and spamming the dupstep gun. * alex3599 - Asking for admin repeatedly when told to stop asking, and shooting players with an RPG-7. * suley135 - Abusing dubstep gun when told not to multiple times. * TitanicAiden2013 - Threatened to false-report an admin as a hacker to roblox unless the admin would build a base for him. * blueboygame1 - Constantly begs for cash to the point that it gets extremely annoying, repeatedly makes illegal floating bases used to escape zombies when told not to build them, shooting players with PTRS-41. (Strikes: 3) * Matthewdoglover1954 - Calls players rude names such as ass, noob, etc. * redbeard699 - Spammed grenades on players when asked to stop twice. * 22afrazee2 - Insulted a Wikia Editor in the comments, insulted an admin when they told him to stop being rude to people. Continued to insult the admin because they kept telling them to stop being rude. Even after a 3 day ban, they still persisted on insulting said admin.(Strikes: 5) * MajorQuest - Abused dubstep gun when asked not to more than once. * TomHollb - Relentlessly spammed the Scatterflame when asked not to more than 3 times, ignoring them each time. (Strikes: 2) * shayp7 - Spoiling the sun gun's code in the comments of the game. * airpiglet - Being very rude to other players, attempted to trap players, begging players for the sun gun code constantly even when told that it's against the rules to spoil the hunt for the code. Constantly whispers players until they get annoyed, and claims that used to use Cheat Engine on SoE before ROBLOX patched it. (Strikes: 2) * justinandjosh1 - Being disrespectful towards an admin when they joined their server. * MASONTHEBEAST45 - Spammed dubstep gun when asked not to, which caused server lag. * randel1223 - Copious amounts of swearing. * zombiemoabs346 - Spamming chat when asked to stop. * ThePartyPaul - Being rude to a Wikia Admin by saying that they're butthurt for explaining why the latter does what they do on the Wikia. *gomore - Being very rude to a player who was just trying to make friends. *scheetjes - Partners in crime with gomore, doing the exact same things. *kain1111 - Kept shooting people with PTRS-41 when told to stop. *trenton08399 - Code spoiler. *Bloodwaker - Throwing explosives at players constantly and trying to set them on fire. (Arsonist, much?) *lego1823 - Being disrespectful and obnoxious towards an admin. *Voxelious - Code spoiler when warned. *mattmcjr - Being disresectful to an administrator by telling them to shut up when they told them to find the code themselves because it's against the rules to spoil the hunt. *supersonic34_warrior - Spammed dubstep gun when asked to stop. *EdwinQ454 - Spammed flaregun when told not to multiple times, despite it causing a player massive lag. (Strikes: 2) *CaptMalcomeReynolds - Spammed flaregun when told not to multiple times, despite it causing a player massive lag. (Strikes: 2) *Mike1477 - Making nasty comments and encouraging players to spoil the sungun code. *minecrafthero717 - Shooting players with rocket launchers, killed a player by shooting them off of the map with a rocket launcher. (Strikes: 2) *Better4Quest - Constantly annoyed players by asking for hints to the sungun code, and when they would refuse, he would be very rude to them. *toyocelot - Code spoiler. *Rafaturtlepower - Code spoiler. *IvanPetrenski - Asked if an admin was an individual who sells their body out in Russian, possibly assuming nobody would understand. Continued to do it just the next day. (Strikes: 2) (https://gyazo.com/343daff6e5518c2b15b38cedfd3e6891) *grimeb12 - Spoiled the sungun code and lead players through the process, spoiling the entirety of the easter egg. *antistarlord - Excessive swearing at a player, and stealing kills. (https://gyazo.com/f30301abcfce73b168a2d5efd6a19e11, https://gyazo.com/9d1d4033c8ef0f2e91c62d3b8553b5d1) *Searon17 - Excessive swearing at players over whether the mansion was actually a radio station or not despite evidence suggesting that it isn't a radio station and actually a mansion, disrespected an admin and the creator. (Strikes: 3) (Screenshots: https://gyazo.com/6d1aeca2313df72bc2c66b3c17051c24, https://gyazo.com/dadb853d3eeba755b5633ea8d36463f7, https://gyazo.com/192f7947afd5a6f4e91045152ecee758, https://gyazo.com/620119e19c13cec02b4441f8acb8658c) *storesund98 - Code spoiler. (Banned from May 25 to June 1 2016) *HKGUEST324356 - Spoiled the code even when he knew it was against the rules, and after he told another player that it was against the rules. (Strikes: 2, Cash reset to a low negative value, banned until June 1 2016) (Proof of knowing the rule: https://gyazo.com/b22ffbf55ebb5ce249b9ba85f4105475) *littlegoldminer - Code spoiler. (Banned from May 25 to June 1 2016) |-|Ban List= This is the ban list, where players who have committed severe offenses, or a wide range of offenses that made them deserve a ban. * darknightsm8 - First troll on the wiki. * Alex53'' - Hacking the game. (Strikes: 3) * 'CoolYoloDj' - Copious amount of hacking. * 'ThatOneStupidHacker' - Kicked every legitimate person with admin commands from the server, claimed they had "script exploits", when the one 'script exploiting' was him. * 'Akindele' - Made a nasty comment in comments section of the game, spammed the chat, abused Devil's launcher by killing everyone with it, abused reset GUI by blowing up players (or killing them) with it, and claims he is "unbannable". (Strikes: 8, Game rendered unplayable) * 'TemperTheory' - Hacking ammo and handing out hacked ammo weapons to players. (Strikes: 5, Permanently banned) * 'Quindynn: Continually swearing after multiple instances of being asked to stop, vandalizing wikia pages (IP: ''73.18.194.132), made a hate video insulting the rules and the people who enforce them, got on a new IP after being IP banned to comment that his IP ban didn't work. (Strikes: 1 Year Ban) * '''''waffl7 - Hacking walkspeed and godmode. (Strikes: PERMANENTLY BANNED) * ContentIDNotFound - Joining servers just to say vulgar things before leaving, and trolling players. Keeps making alternate accounts to join the game and harass people when punished. (Strikes: Permanently Banned) [ALTERNATE ACCOUNTS: Treachourous''', '''CallMeDrAnkles, both banned as well.] * FightWith - Shooting players with explosive weapons, spamming chat, insulting an admin who told him to stop spamming chat and shooting players. Was caught using a no-clip hack. (Strikes: 4, Permanently Banned) * Consindering - Being disprespectful towards players, trolling players, trapping players in the vector cave, excluding players from his base just to hurt them, abusing a speedglitch, disrespecting an administrator, and blaming speedy for him abusing glitches because he didn't fix them. After being banned for a month, continued to harass people in the comments. (Strikes: 6, Permanently banned) * xMastodon - Vandalized the wikia. (Strikes: 1 Year Ban) |-|Watchlist= These are the people who were warned in the past about a specific offense. If admins see these players breaking the same rule in game, they will be added to the list. *dresstodepress - Was warned about dubstep gun spam, but continued to use it until a second warning. (https://gyazo.com/a128bb9e93183a3ab253d0c2e8b020f1) *Gamerforlife26a - Being disrespectful to a player because of their username, shooting players with M202. *bossking4003 - Excessively swearing. (https://gyazo.com/79f6143defe7e6dfa4d6747f61e5a345) *JaxHD - Building on the mountain, and behind it where it's impossible for zombies to reach, and refused to delete it multiple times when an admin said it was against the rules. (This was before speedy completely walled off the top of the mountain, except for a small portion) *narutouzmaki6656 - Being very rude to a player who just wanted to join their "team" (Screenshot: https://gyazo.com/1e81831d2c85076a4b1cdf6e27a685d5) *FlameKraz1156 - Excluding a player from his base for no good reason. (https://gyazo.com/edd8e66d54c1bce148cd8b1a7fa146fc) Category:Important